The Ring and the Narnian Prince
by Ben10magician
Summary: Fransisco found a different ring and plans to give it to Princess Dora Marquez. But he is thrown away by the evil Prince John. Now, Fransisco, his friends, and even his tempered friend Nuba must journey back home and stop Prince John before it's too late
1. Cast

**The Ring and the Narinan Prince**

Parody of the Dom Bluth flim; The Pebble and the Penguin.

Fransisco, a shy prince of Narnia, found a different ring and plans to give it to his girlfriend Princess Dora Marquez. But he is thrown away by the evil lion Prince John. Now, Fransisco, Sora, Kairi, Nemo, Camille, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion and even his tempered friend Nuba must journey back home and stop Prince John before it's too late.

Cast:

Hubie - Fransisco (as 18 years old)  
Extra with Fransisco: Sora, Kairi, Nemo, Princess Camille (Nemo in Slumberland), Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion (Tom and Jerry in the Wizard of Oz)  
Note: Tom and Jerry talks in this; Tom is voiced by Richard Kind and Jerry is voiced by Tara Strong (10-year-old Ben Tennyson from Ben 10)  
Marina - Dora Marquez (as 18-years-old)  
Rocko the Rockhopper - Nabu (Winx Club)  
Drake - Prince John (Disney's Robin hood; voiced by Tim Curry and with Drake's red cape and purple belt with golden buckle, and Flynn Rider's tunic (only black), and pants (only red)  
The Boys at the Lookery - Hiccup, Naveen, Flynn Rider, Naruto, Tuxedo Mask, Xemnas1992, Roxas, Kaito, Tadase, etc.  
The Girls at the Lookery - Astrid, Tiana, Rapunzal, Sakura, Sailor Moon, Giselle, Namine, Lucia, Amu, etc.  
The Little Birds - Chowder, Princess Bubblegum and Spike (MLP: FiM)  
Drake's minons: Sheriff of Nottingham, Sir Hiss, Nutsy and Trigger (Disney's Robin Hood)  
Penguins at the Good Ship Misery - Balsam (Morris the Midget Moose), Little Miss Calamity, Charlotte La Bouff, Larry the Cucumber, Lifty, Shifty, Flippy, Double D/Edd, Mr. Fox (Fantastic Mr. Fox), Ty Lee (Avatar the last Airbender) Starfire (Teen Titans), Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) Charlie Barkin, Sasha La Fuar, Itchy (All Dogs go to Heaven) and Mushu (Mulan)  
The Leopard Seal - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan)  
Killer Whales- Liopleurodon (Walking with Dinosaurs)  
Narrator: Jiminy Cricket (as he travels with Fransisco and Com.)


	2. Now and Forever

**Chapter 1: Now and Forever**

Unknown Voice: _**When you wish upon a star**_

_**Makes no difference who you are**_

_**Anything your heart desires will come to you**_

_**If your heart is in your dreams**_

_**No request is too extreme**_

_**When you wish upon a star**_

_**As dreamers do**_

Chorus: _**Fate is kind**_

_**She bring to those who love**_

_**The sweet fulfillment of their secret longing**_

As our story begins, we see a desk, where standing propped up was a red book entitled _**'The Ring and the Narnian Prince'**. _Two nearby books near that book were entitled _'Kinghuffman's Nemzan' _and _'Ben10magician's The Muppet Show; The Three Little Boys'_. A light then focused on a shelf near the book, where a creature were standing.

He was an anthropomorphized cricket. He has olive skin, thin black eyebrows, four-fingered hands, and wears the famous white gloves many older Disney characters wear. He dresses very formally, wearing a royal blue top hat with an orange band near the base, a red vest with a single, pink button on the front, a yellow ascot, a black blazer, and a high-collared white shirt. He also sports tan pants and yellow shoes with black tips. he also carries a red umbrella; he's Jiminy Cricket, and as he sat, he continued to sing.

Jiminy: _**Like a bolt out of the blue**_

_**Fate steps in and sees you through**_

_**When you wish upon a star**_

_**Your dreams come true**_

As soon as the song ended, Jiminy looked at the readers (which is you) with a smile. "Great, huh?" the cricket asked as he stood up.

"I'll bet a lot of you guys don't believe that, about a wish and ture love coming true, now do ya?" Jiminy asked before he shrugged a bit. "Well, I didn't neither. Of course, I'm just a cricket singing our way from heart to heart."Yeah, but…let me tell you what made me change my mind?"

With that, he slid down the book _**'The Ring and the Narnian Prince'**_and the cricket undid the lock on the book and opened it to the first page.

"Okay. '_There is a charming tradition_…'" he began before he was interrupted when he saw the first page begin to turn back onto it.

"Here, let me. Just wait while I get this out of our way." Jinimy said as he quickly grabs a candelabrum and placed it between the first pages, using it as a bookmark. "There."

As Jiminy narrates, we now see the beautiful place called Narnia where the mix version of Slumberland (where the famous knight/author King Ryan Huffman lives) and of London/Mousedom. They lived the royal family with some knights, some vikings, some Celts, some soldiers, some samurai, some fauns (half-human and half-goat), some satyrs (the faun's taller cousins with longer horns), some short dwarves, some elves, Talking Animals and all kinds of fiction creatures. It's the most wanderlust place you can ever see.

"_There is a charming tradition observed by the Narnians,"_ the narrator explained, _"Once a year, during the mating season, all the princes gather on the entotic beaches and there each selects and extraordinary ring."_

**Ben10magicians Fanfiction Production presents**

"_With ring in hand, each prince presents to a precious gift to the princess he most desires. If she accepts it, they married for life."_

**_'The Ring and the Narnian Prince_**

Jiminy then turned the page, revealing music notes and words for people to sing.

Female singer: _**One perfect ring**_

Male singer: _**Just one humble stone**_

Both: _**But oh, what a stone can do?**_

FS: _**It means that I have one love forever**_

MS: _**And one love alone**_

Both: _**A now and forever with you**_

_Featuring the voice talents of…_

_Zac Efron as Fransico_

Later, a bunch of Narnians swim in the pages; not only that they can fly, jump high, and anything else, but they can swim very well as well.

_Todd Fenell as Nabu_

_Keke Palmer as __Layla_

_Haley Jole Osment as Sora _

_Hayden Panettiere as Kairi_

_Gabriel Damon as Nemo_

_Laura Mooney as Camille_

_Grey DeLisle as Dorothy Gale_

_Michael Gough as the Scarecrow_

_Rob Paulsen as the Tin Man_

_Todd Stashwick as the Cowardly Lion_

_Richard Kind as Thomas "Tom" Cat_

_Tara Strong as Jerry Mouse_

_Kath Soucie as Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse_

_Eddie Carroll (May he Rest in Peace) as Jiminy Cricket_

Later, all the princes and male animals gathered together and began to sing, to find a perfect females.

_Tim Curry as Prince John_

Males: _**Now and forever**_

_**I'll show her I care**_

_**I'll find her the rarest stone**_

_**And maybe if the ring is perfect**_

_**She'll tell me right there**_

_**She's now and forever my own**_

Coming out of the water is a prince. He was a teenage Latino boy, about 18-years old, and had messy dark brownish/orange hair, sky-blue eyes, a cute face and wore a red sleeveless shirt with a half black and white checkerd jacket with short sleeves, tan cargo shorts, red cape, red hat with a purple feather, purple shocks and light blue shoes. His name is Fransico, Prince of Narnia. He avoided other cartoons, Narnians and princes and sighed in relief until the waves hit him. Other males began goofing off.

"Hey, how about you Fransico?" asked a Viking boy named Hiccup, "Got a ring for your girl?"

"Well you know...it's…not really," Fransico replied.

Meanwhile, we see females smiling and singing.

Females: _**Now and forever**_

_**We'll do like birds do**_

_**We'll cuddle and coo and kiss**_

_**We'll have a little world **_

_**Where whatever we dream of comes true**_

_**A now and forever in bliss**_

_Vanessa Hudgens as Dora Marquez_

Looking at the mirror is a eighteen-year-old Latian girl.

She was very beautiful and dark peach skin, causing it to appear almost orange, beautiful brown eyes, short dark brown hair and wore a pink tank-top showing her belly, black headband in her hair, wore a purple backpack, orange shorts, brown belt, and white sneakers and had a beautiful Stephanie Joy-like voice with Spanish accent. Her name is Dora Marquez, the most beautiful princess of Narnia.

"Oh, this is just so excited," said the Viking princess named Astrid.

"And so romantic," said the brown-haired princess named Rapuzal.

"Knock it off! Romance has nothing to do with you, Hinata," said the African princess named Tiana.

"You know, I don't think the ring should be important," said Dora.

"Dora, if you don't care about the ring, how will you choose?" A strawberry-haired pricness, Giselle, asked, very confused.

"How will you know if it's Mr. Right?" a blonde princess, Namine. asked**.**

**Dora: **_**I will know when, Namine**_

'_**Cause it's not the ring**_

_**It's the animal**_

Dora jumped into the water and began to swim around.

_Original songs by TLSoulDude and Starzilla_

_**Now and forever**_

_**His heart will be true**_

_**That's how I'll know who he is**_

Fransico watched Dora, felt like he's in love.

_**No matter if his ring is clever**_

_**Or borrowed or blue**_

_**I'll now and forever be his**_

Fransico jumped into the water as he watched her. "Wow," Fransico sighed; he's now in love and began to daydream about her. In his dream, all the males and females. One hero, Naruto Uzumaki, handed Fransico the ring. Both Fransico and Dora looked nervous as the other cartoons kept helping them

Males: _**Do you take this ring?**_

Females: _**Now and forever**_

Males: _**Do you take this keybearer?**_

Females: _**Now and forever**_

Males: _**Do you?**_

Females: _**I do**_

Fransico snapped out of his daydream, but he's still in love with Dora.

_Supervising Composer: Aylssalioniess_

Chorus: _**We will grow old together**_

_**Cozy and cold together**_

_**We'll try our best together**_

_**(It's now and forever)**_

_**Further our nest together**_

_**(And ever and ever)**_

_**We'll be a pair together**_

_**(It's now and forever)**_

_**Learning to share together**_

_**(And ever and ever)**_

_Excusive Producer Darth Ben Valor_

_**Now and forever**_

_**As sure as the snow**_

_**As long as the ocean roars**_

_Screenplay by Eirnbubbles and JusSonic_

_**I'll love you in the way that**_

_**I'll never begin to outgrow**_

_Produced by Kinghuffman, jacobyel, Xemnas1992 and Julayla_

_**I'll now and forever be yours**_

_Directed by Ben10Magician_


	3. Sometimes Fransico Wonders

Here is the next chapter. This will have one of my favorite songs in the movie.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sometimes Fransico Wonders**

At the home of the cartoons and animals, Fransico was hanging out at the end of the cliff with Jiminy, his friends, making amaking a heart out of flowers and stones.

The first was a well-built sixteen-year-old boy with blondish brown spiky hair, blue eyes and a crown pendant on a chain necklace that he wore around his neck, and was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black short-sleeved jacket with a hood with dark gray shoulder guards over what looked like a midnight blue shirt with red hoody-like pockets on the front of his shirt, along with a black belt, and big black baggy yet short pants, and big yellow and black shoes. The big pockets on his pants were red. There were also two yellow intersecting diagonal straps across his lower body, and a Keyblade strapped on his back. His name is Sora, Wilder of the Keyblade.

The second was a girl who was also sixteen-year-old, who had shoulder-length auburn hair and blue eyes. She wore three wristbands on her left wrist one blue, one black and one white. She was also wearing a white tank top with a pink zipped sleevedress over it, a black belt with a purple ribbon around her waist and white and purple shoes with black laces in a form of an X. Her name is Kairi, Sora's fiancie.

The third was a beautiful young girl of fifteen to sixteen wearing a teal regal dress and a golden tiara, medium pale skin, reddish brown hair that was pulled back to a top knot and sea blue eyes. This was the Princess, Camille. The youngest daughter of King Morpheus, sister to Rapunzel and according to some, the most beautiful girl in all of Narnia, save for Rapunzel and Dora of course

The fourth with Camille was her fiancie Nemo, He was a fifteen to sixteen year old boy with brownish black hair and dark brown eyes and wore a blue royal suit with red trimmings, a golden crown encrested with rubies, white pants and black boots. On his shoulders was a small brown flying squirrel wearing a red airman's goggles named Icarus.

The fifth was a beautiful teenage girl with brown hair in low pigtails, blue eyes, red lipstick and a blue overall dress, with a white shirt, blue socks and brown shoes. This was Dorothy Gale. With her was a little fluffy black Terrier with black eyes, and nose, named Toto, Dorothy's dog.

The sixth was a scarecrow His yellow head is a small sack with brown eyes, brown nose and mouth painted on it. He wears an old, pointed black hat, and his body is a faded green suit of clothes stuffed with straw. His hands are gloves padded with cotton. He wears old boots with grey tops. He was carring a diploma in his hand (showing thst he's smart.) He is only known as the Scarcrow

The seventh was a man made entirely of tin, cleverly jointed together, although he rattles and clanks a little as he moves. he had silver eyes, pointed nose, had a tin bowtie, tin hat, and and carries a silver axe. On his chest was a beautiful red clock in shape of an heart (showing him his kindess and tenderness). He is only known as the Tin Man.

The eight one was a humanoid bipedal lion with brownish gold pelt, yellow on most of his face, brown eyes, black nose, brown main, turfs on his knees and tip of his tail. He wore a triple cross medal with a lable "COURAGE" on his chest. He is only known as Lion.

The first was a cat whose body was bluish-grey in color, except for his muzzle, the tip of his tail, his paws and feet, which were all white, and his belly was a lighter grey color, his name is Tom.

The second was a little brown mouse with a tan muzzle, and a lighter brown belly like Tom's, his name is Jerry.

The last one was a cute little young mouse with grey fur and tan muzzle and inner ears. he had black nose and eyes, pink funny looking hair, and wore a purple shirt with a lavendar zig-zag stripe on the front, red shorts and pink shoes. His name is Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse

As he did, three little kids with different clothing, ran up, they are called The Cartoon kids. Two kids landed safely next to Fransico, but the last one (the young dragon) landed and slid in the snow.

"_Of all the princes in all the world, the most romantic was my good old friend; Prince Fransico Mario, the son of King Mario Mario and Queen Princess Peach Toadstool Mario. He had a secret love in his life: Princess Dora Marquez, daughter of King and Queen Marquez and the most beautiful girl in all Narnia." _Jiminy narrated

"Hi, Fransico, tell us a story." said the first kid, a round purple creature that is a mix between a rabbit, raccoon, and bear. He wore a purple hat, a matching shirt, pants, and shoes, Chowder.

"Yes, a love story." said the second girl, a 15 year old girl with long dark pink bubblegum hair, light pink skin, a pink dress with puffy sleeves, a gold tiara and black beady eyes, Princess Bubblegum.

"Aw, that's muhsy stuff." groaned the a small purple dragon with a tannish belly, a lime green spine and tuft on his head, and lime green eyes, Spike.

"Oh Spike!" Princess Bubblegum glared at her friend as Spike crossed his arm.

"Well, once ther was a boy who fell in love with the most beautiful princess in the whole Narnia." Fransico told his story.

Princess Bubblegum sighed. "Did she love love him back?"

"They never even met." Fransico replied. "You see, he was very shy."

"Oh," Princess Bubblegum said.

Fransico continued as he kept his fingers crossed from behind his back, "Well, one day, he just ran up to her and said, "Hello, Princess Dora, I'm Fransico and I think you're faboulous."" The kids and Fransico laughed a bit.

Fransico then sadly said, "Who am I kidding?" He stood up and said, "I never even talked to the girl."

"Yeah, at least it's better than getting a nosebleed from Dora." Sora smirked, as Tom laughed and Fransico paled.

"_**THAT'S NOT TRUE, GUYS!**_" Fransico snapped with an angry mark on his head, and he begin to argued with Sora as he cotinuted to mocked Fransico,when Kairi, Scarcrow, Nemo and Camille come between him, Sora, and Tom

"Guys, stopped do that please." Kairi smiled sheepishly in concern as he watched her boyfriend and her two friend still argued in a ridiculous manner.

"But if it isn't true, then why do you always hide your face when Dora's nearby?" Tom mocked at Fransico.

"That's _NOT both of _your concern, and leave Dora out of this!" Fransico yelled back...suddenly, he slipped and slid down the slope, screaming as the kids watched. Fransico kept on sliding until he bumped in to a familiar Latian princess, Dora. Dora yellped and fell on the ground; she turned around and looked at Fransico who got up.

Fransico gasped, "Oh my gosh! Princess Dora!" His eyes widen and blushed a little.

Princess Dora giggled, "So, it wasn't an avalanche, but that was some landing, Fransico." she poked his chest which caused him to fall off.

"I'm so sorry, Princess, I'm just so clumsy." Fransico apologized.

"Oh, don't be silly, Fransico." Dora said as she and Fransico laughed, Sora, Kairi, Nemo, Camille, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, and the Toon kids watched and they smiled (minus Tom, and Spike)

"Aww, they looked happy." Tuffy said with a sigh

"Yeah, We're sure the Fransisco will give Dora a pebble so she can be his bride." Jerry smiled

"Hmph, mushy stuff." grumphed Tom with a frown.

"Aw, come on, Tom. I think is wonderful." Tin Man smiled.

"And romantic." Camille sighed.

"Me too, Camille." Nemo smiled, kissing his fiance.

"I don't know guys, what if someone else is laying his eyes on Dora?" Lion said in concern.

'That I'm worried about too, Lion." Scarecrow added worried

"Oh, Lion, Scarcrow, don't worry. There's absolutly nobody else who laid their eyes on Dora." Dorothy said with a smile.

"You becha!" Jiminy added with a grin

Toto barked in agreement as he Dorothy and the others watched Fransico and Dora with a smile. But what they didn't know that Dorothy was wrong...

_"Well, looks like the kids are all going to have the fun time there. However, someone was watching from the cliffs. Fransico, the others and even I were about to realize that someone else had his eyes on Princess Dora. And that someone was...__Prince John. An evil lion prince who with the help of his minions, always got his way. And if you were unfortunate to have gotten in his way, you'd be dead." _Jiminy narrated

Up ontop of another cliff, someone is watching them. He was the lion without his mane and with his golden jeweled crown too big for his head, making his lion ears hold it up. He had golden eyes, black nose and brownish fur. He wore a huge red cape, black tunic, purple belt with a yellow buckle that holds his sword, a light blue shirt, jeweled rings, and brown sandals. He was known as Prince John, the Phony King of England.

Standing behind hijm, holding a mirror are three of his minions, an overwighted grey wolf in red sheriff's outfit and hat named Pat Buttram the Sheriff of Nottingham, a yellow snake with a red cape and hat named Sir Hiss and the last two were vultures with purple capes (one with a hood and axe and the other with a helmet and a crossbow) named Nutsy and Trigger.

"That whimpering little human! I'll knock the stutter right out of Fransico." Prince John Spikepepd as he scooped up the snow and made a snowball. "Dora doesn't know it yet, but she's gonna be my wife. Our chldren are gonna be-" He noticed that Hiss was not holding the mirror to him.

"Uh, move that mirror a little bit to the right please." Prince John said.

"Yes, Boss." Hiss and Pat said while Nutsy and Trigger nodded because he was a mute and moved the mirror towards Prince John so he can look at it.

"As I was saying, our kids are gonna be the strongest, the smartest, the bravest...not to mention the best looking...why they'll be just like me. Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!" Prince John laughed evill as Hiss, Shrieff Pat, Nutsy and Trigger laughed along with him.

"What's so funny?" Prince John turned to them, shutting them up.

"Sorry." The minions said.

"I'm telling you boys. One way or another, Princess Dora is as good as mine!" Prince John laughed as he threw the snowball; he kept growling as one of these days, he'll get Princess Dora.

* * *

During the night, Fransico and Dora are at the end of the cliff as Sora, Kairi, Nemo, Camille, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion and the kids ran up.

"This is quite a spot, Fransico." Dora said, "What do you do up here?"

"Well, um,"Fransico cleared his throat. "I wonder about stuff."

"Stuff? What kind of stuff?" Dora asked.

"I just..."Fransico turned away. "I think it's silly."

"I bet it's not sily at all." said Dora. "Try me." Fransico smiled and began to sing while Spike groaned in disgust.

Fransico:_** Sometimes I wonder what the colors mean**_

_**Why the cocolate is brown**_

_**Like your eyes**_

Fransico gasped and said, "I'm sorry."

"Go on," Dora tapped his chest, making Fransico smile wide.

Fransico:_** Sometimes I wonder why the moon is new**_

_**Where the stars are shooting through**_

_**When they're shooting through the sky**_

_**There's wonderous things that I would like to know**_

_**Like how they make the waves and turn the tides**_

_**And then I wonder why**_

_**I wonder so**_

Sora, Kairi, Nemo, Camille, Tom, Jerry, Tuffy, Dorothy, Toto, Scarecrow, Tin Man, Lion, Chowder and Princess Bubblegum watched as Spike is getting annoyed. He scooped up the snow and threw it at Princess Bubblegum.

_**Why other guys are busy choosing brides**_

Fransico gasped, "Where was I?"

"Choosing brides." Dora replied.

Fransico:_** Sometimes I wonder if there'll ever be**_

_**Someone right for me**_

_**Someone who may wonder tooo**_

_**Who's wonderful like...I don't know?**_

_**Like...**_

"You must be bored to tears with all this wacky nonsense." Fransico said after he stopped singing.

"Oh, no, I don't think it's nonsense at all. Even if you are a bit wacky." Dora smiled. Fransico smiled at her; things are going well for him.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Aww, a cute romantic moment for our two lovebirds, however, the next chapter is gonna be bad for Fransico.


End file.
